


A Thousand Miles

by thesassmaster



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassmaster/pseuds/thesassmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy is in Boston for an art convention, leaving Tyler alone in their apartment in Chicago missing him desperately. The distance between them is physically painful and Tyler wants nothing more than for Jeremy to walk through that door so he can sweep him off his feet, gather him in his arms and never let him go again because let's face it phone calls just don't cut it when the person you love more than anything is a thousand miles away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay this is my first time posting stories here, I normally post on Fan fiction.net but whatever.  
> I'm just a tad bit obsessed with the idea of Jyler and this was one of my stories that I'd written previously for them...hope you enjoy!
> 
> Oh and if you're a fan of Jyler...then you definitely have a friend in me! :)

Tyler huffed out a heavy sigh as he unlocked the door to the apartment. Dropping his keys in the bowl on the table by the door, kicking off his shoes and loosening his tie as he walked slowly into the dark dreadfully empty apartment, it was going to be a long night.

He rolled his shoulders in an effort to relieve some of the tension that had built up in the last few ridiculously long days since his boyfriend had been out of town for a big art expo in Boston. Normally any stress that accumulated Jeremy could easily remedy with a smile and a kiss, his big warm hands kneading away any and all of Tyler's woes, quickly replacing them with contentment.

But Jeremy wasn't there.

Boston is only a two hour flight away, but Jeremy wasn't home and that meant he was way too far. Far enough for him to not be able to come home every night and go back every morning, far enough for him to not be in their bed, in Tyler's' sight, within arm's reach – that right there was the problem.

Making his way to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of something strong and numbing he sees the answering machine on the end of the counter blinking with one new message.

If that's Matt bitching about Caroline again, I'll kill him.

He presses play with a wary heart.

_Hey baby, it's me._

Oh thank God…Jeremy.

_You're probably still at work, you work too much Ty. It wouldn't kill you if you took some time off or even punched out a little earlier. Babe, I promise that society won't crash and burn without you. You deserve a couple hours of 'you' time._

Tyler couldn't help but smile at that. Jeremy knew him so well, he had him pegged. Jeremy was wrong on one account though, he didn't want 'me' time he wanted 'us' time but again, Chicago…Boston…2 hour flight…982 miles…fuck.

_Anyway I was calling to check in, and say hi and ask how your day was, I hope everything's okay, I hope you're okay; we hardly talked yesterday, which wasn't cool. So now I'm going to blow up our answering machine with my shit because I didn't get to talk your ear off yesterday._

Tyler chuckled as he hears Jeremy take a deep breath, clearly preparing for a big story, or at least a lot of talking.

_Oh my god Ty, Boston is amazing and everyone's work is so wonderful. Everyone here is so talented, like my work pales in comparison but I've learned a lot, like seriously. I met this guy, Charlie he's from Connecticut; he's so nice and so talented._

A pang ran through Tyler at that. It was completely unwarranted he knew that but possessive was something he'd always be.

_We were choosing mediums the first day before workshops started I think I mentioned that the other day, did I…oh well, anyway, so they told us to do something we weren't necessarily comfortable with so I did oils because you know how I am with paint…_

Tyler smiled as he set his glass down on the counter, chuckling at Jeremy's words, his voice, just him; yeah he knew how Jeremy was with paint, a walking talking disaster. He sounded so excited. Tyler couldn't help but picture Jeremy as he spoke, it might not have been the smartest thing because it only made him miss the younger man even more. Imagining Jeremy sprawled out on his hotel bed smiling widely against the phone, talking excitedly as he tried to get all his words out. Jeremy couldn't talk fast enough when he was revved up about something. Tyler snickered at the thought that his toes were probably going crazy wiggling around like they always did when he got like this.

_And Charlie said he wasn't good with oil but I think he was totally lying because he did this picture of a bird of paradise, you know that crazy looking orange flower, and legit Ty it was the sickest picture I've ever seen. It was so fucking nice; I was like yeah not good with oils my ass!_

And again Tyler found himself laughing and smiling in a way only Jeremy could manage. No one could do for him what Jeremy did. Tyler heaved a sigh as all his tension melted away just from hearing his lover talk through the answering machine. He hadn't felt this good in days, sure they talked everyday but the distance and the time was wearing on him and this separation really wasn't sitting well with him. And let's face it 15 maybe 20 minute conversations if they were lucky when Jeremy called during Tyler's lunch break are rushed and not enough, filled with I can't wait till this week is over and pleasantries that Tyler contents himself with because it's Jeremy and even though he can't hold him tonight, his voice is music to his ears and for right now he can convince himself that it's enough.

But now after a particularly hard day at the office and no Jeremy to welcome him home with a fierce kiss that sets every inch of his body on fire—he's man enough to admit that he's falling apart without Jeremy because there's not a doubt in his mind that, that man is his other half.

_Mine kind of sucked, I mean it looked like an orchid but I wasn't too crazy about it or that class, if anything that damn workshop just showed me why I use charcoal and pencil and anything besides oil paint. So yeah that was my day, it was a light day, nothing special, they're doing some of the showings tomorrow which will be cool but…I don't know…I'm sick of talking about me, how are you Tyler, how was your day? I know you can't answer me because this our answering machine, but I just, well I kind of just…I kind of, FUCK this is embarassing...I just called to hear your voice…_

Tyler's heart pinched as he heard Jeremy's voice catch and crack slightly. If he could pull his baby through the phone and wrap him tightly in his arms he would do it in a second…but he couldn't and that killed him. Jeremy called to hear his voice? Oh the recording…

Tyler thinks back to the day they recorded that damn thing. Jeremy had been so excited about it like it was going to be loads of shits and giggles. And at first it was but about 4 failed attempts in Tyler's interest was anywhere but on recording a message machine greeting. Instead he'd found himself watching Jeremy's lips, watching as his long fingers danced over the phone to erase and re-record…again. Jeremy had asked if he was ready, leaning away when he saw Tyler's expression. The younger man had shot him a pointed look, whispering down boy to which Tyler actually found himself pouting, earning him a flirty, later and a roguish wink.

Jeremy hadn't even been able to finish the 6th message because Tyler had latched himself onto his neck, sucking marks to every inch of skin he could reach, as his hands playfully pawed at Jeremy's worn gray Aurora University t-shirt. Number 7 wasn't much better by the end it was basically just obscene, wet noises as Tyler got what he wanted, like always and had his wicked way with the soft, pliant Jeremy beneath him.

They had settled on the last one they had recorded, number 9. It was so perfect for them really, Jeremy would start and Tyler would chime in to finish his sentence with ease as they did with most conversation they had with one another. Jeremy finished with a friendly leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as we can before Tyler butted in with anaughty, maybe. An exaggerated smack of lips, from the sloppy kiss Tyler landed on Jeremy's smiling lips, followed by his muffled laughter were the last sounds heard before the message clicked and ended.

Jeremy's broken gasp on the message brought him back to the present as he waited with bated breath for his baby to continue talking.

_I miss you Ty._

His heart broke a little further as he heard a crackly sniffle on the message. Jeremy was crying.

_Have you realized that this is the longest we've been apart since my sophomore year of college when we were fighting and didn't talk for 4 days…that was the worst!_

Yeah he had realized but something inside him was saying this was way worse. Their relationship was stronger now than it had been then, this hurt more than it did all those years ago. They were just as in love then as they are now, if not more but the fact that they are a constant in each other's daily lives and have been for nearly 5 solid years, made the distance seem that much farther, it made the emptiness, the sting, the needy desperation all the worse.

A few moments of static silence filled Tyler's ears before he heard Jeremy clear his throat to start speaking again.

_So yeah, uhm call me when you can and I guess I'll talk to you later…I love you Tyler, so, so much. Okay bye._

The sound of the dial tone followed immediately and if Tyler didn't already feel like he was suffocating, that would've done it. His phone was in his hand; number dialed and against his ear in 4 seconds flat, a new personal record.

Under normal circumstances Jeremy's ring back music would've made him laugh, or roll his eyes or both, Blink-182, Jeremy really? Right now wasn't normal circumstances though, not even close. All he wanted to hear was Jeremy's musical laughter, that sweet voice in his ear assuring him that he was alright and not physically shattering even though he knew that he was. They both were he was sure of it.

'Ty!' Jeremy sounded relieved, maybe a little loud but still completely relieved.

"Hey baby," the calming effect was instantaneous. He took a deep breath, walking back to the bedroom bottle of booze and the still empty glass left forgotten on the kitchen counter. "How are you?"

'So much better now, it's so good to hear your voice.'

"The feelings mutual Jere," Tyler's heart skipped a beat when Jeremy's happy laughter filtered through the phone.

'How are you, how's work, how was your day, how was-'

"Whoa Jeremy baby, slow down, I'm right here just take it easy okay? One at time, I'll answer all your questions, promise."

'But you're not 'right here' Tyler, I'm in Boston and you're home in Chicago and it, well it sucks.'

"Hey, I thought you were enjoying the art thing, learning lots and making friends, what happened to that? I know the distance isn't ideal but listen mister this is going to be good for your career, right?"

It took a lot to reassure Jeremy that Boston was a good thing when really all he wanted to was to tell him to hop the next flight and get his ass home this very minute because he can't take being away from him anymore. God did he want to do that, but he wouldn't. Tyler may be many things but selfish when it came to Jeremy, the person he loved more than anything in the world, wasn't one of those things.

'I am and you're right, I know you're right but it's really hard. I just really don't like being away from you. I miss you so much it hurts Ty, it fucking hurts!'

"I know baby. I miss you too. I completely agree that this sucks and every day not being together gets that much harder but its only three more days, we can do that. I can muddle through 3 more days without you as long as you promise that you're going to wake up and go to the workshops you signed up for tomorrow with that beautiful smile of yours and you're going to absorb everything like a sponge, then come home on Sunday night with all these awesome new skills and information and you're going to be the envy of the Chicago art scene." Tyler relished the giggle his response drew from the younger man. "Sound good," Tyler asked when Jeremy didn't answer right away.

'Good no, manageable…I guess.'

"Atta boy, so I'll see you Sunday…"

'Wait what, you're leav-'

Tyler cut off his boyfriend's frantic protests, trying his best to stifle his laughter. "Of course not, I'm not leaving till you pass out with the phone smooshed to your face. Feel free to talk my ear off."

'That Tyler Lockwood is the best idea you've had yet.'

They talked for 2 and half more hours about everything and nothing. Tyler listened with rapture as Jeremy babbled eagerly about the wonders of Boston, and then took his turn with Jeremy listening intently while Tyler told him about his latest endeavors in the office, and _no Jere, Caroline and Matt are still not together yet._

After sending x's and o's through the phone to Boston with all the love in his being, he finished undressing and got ready for bed. His movements more mechanical and forced than they had ever been, he moved from one thing to the other in a sort of stupor, not even bothering with pajama pants rather just falling into the cold sheets in his boxers alone.

He stared out the floor to ceiling windows that stood as two of the walls of the bedroom, the city lights that he normally enjoyed, kept him awake which in turn reminded him how pathetically lonely he was. He fought the urge to kick himself for telling Jeremy to stay in Boston for the rest the week, why hadn't he just let go of the pride and begged Jeremy to catch the next flight back to Chicago, back to him.

That night Tyler remembered what it was like to cry. For the first time since before his dad died he let himself cry, and cry he did. That night in the shadow of the twinkling city lights, in the too empty too cold sheets without Jeremy's warm body in his arms, Tyler Lockwood remembered what it was like to cry himself to sleep.

...

Friday tarried far past it's welcome.

Friday was one of the longest days Tyler could remember having in a long time.

Friday meant Jeremy only had two more days in Boston. That's what got Tyler through.

He found that people seemed to be walking on eggshells with him. At first in pissed him off but the further into the longest day ever he got the more he really started to appreciate it because in all honesty he wasn't sure what he'd do if someone looked at him the wrong way. To say he was on edge would be a serious understatement, and if the opportunity presented itself he probably wouldn't have hesitated to rip Damon a new one.

When the end of the day came it was a god sent but then Caroline flounced up to him with Elena and Matt in tow. He groaned internally wanting nothing more than to go home so he could call Jeremy and talk with him for a couple hours.

"Hey Tyler," God why was she so chipper? Aren't people supposed to be beat by Friday evening?

"Hi guys, hey man," Tyler managed a tight smile, and accepted a clap on the back from Matt and the one armed hug Elena offered. She wasn't Jeremy not even close but she understood the separation thing and she got better than anyone why he'd looked so somber all week but she never pushed or pried extensively which was greatly appreciated. He knew this was hard on her too; she was exceptionally close with her baby brother. Coffee every Tuesday and Thursday morning, lunch every other Saturday followed by shopping of some sort, they talk on the phone several times a week even if only for a few minutes at a time and are always spending time together, he's sure that she's probably the only person he wouldn't be cross with if she were to ask about Jeremy.

Tyler and Elena are close now, not as close as her and her brother but he doesn't expect that. It's just nice that he has someone else he can turn too. He's found Elena to be really rather wonderful and it's nice that in being with Jeremy, falling in love with him, he gained a sister too.

"Talk to the better half lately," Caroline wondered lightly as she winded her arm through Tyler's, tugging him with her as she started to walk towards the elevators, the other two trailing closely behind.

"Yep," Tyler smirked when Caroline shot him a look about his tight lipped-ness. "How was he," Elena asked with just the slightest hitch in her voice. Tyler turned towards her, not at all surprised to see Stefan there with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Good, he's in love with Beantown, oh and he still hates painting," Tyler said with a genuine smile. He shared a laugh with Elena who was also well aware just how much Jeremy detests painting.

His smile faltered as he remember how Jeremy had cried in the message he left last night. The hairline fractures in his heart ran rampant as the sound of Jeremy sobbing echoed through his mind. He remembered how he had cried. He tried to turn back towards the elevator before anyone noticed the change in his demeanor but his attempt was futile.

"Tyler what is it," Elena asked cautiously placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye; those eyes reminded him of Jeremy though they really didn't have a damn thing on his. "He was just a little upset last night is all," Tyler sighed quiet enough for only Elena to hear.

"What do you mean, is he okay," well, so much for everyone not hearing, Elena looked like she was out for blood.

"Elena," Tyler said tiredly, goodness all he wanted to do was sleep, well call Jeremy then sleep. "He's fine just a little homesick."

"Did he cry?"

"What, yeah how did you," Tyler was visibly stumped.

"He used to do that when he was younger, he's always cried when he's been away from home for too long." Elena said calmly.

"Oh," Tyler whispered, oddly that didn't make him feel any better. Jeremy cried when he was homesick so did that mean he'd be crying every moment until he got home with no one to comfort him. That really didn't make him feel any better, if anything it made him feel like a shit boyfriend for not knowing and not being there to comfort him.

"I know you miss him Tyler," Elena uttered rubbing his back soothingly though not like Jeremy usually did.

"Well duh," Caroline said under her breath.

"You miss him too Lena," Tyler murmured.

"Yes I do but you miss him more," she replied with a smile. Tyler looked back at her, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He didn't have anything to say to that so she continued. "It's different for you, both of you. And I'd be willing to bet that when he says he misses home, he's really saying he misses you, everyone else doesn't really matter."

Tyler opened his mouth to speak, reassure her that Jeremy definitely missed her as well but she held up a perfectly manicured hand to silence him.

"It's okay Tyler, I know it's true. He loves you more than anything and I know that feeling is returned two fold. What you two have is so special and anyone with eyes can see how crazy about each other you are. So when he calls with his voice full of tears, saying how much he misses home, he really means he misses you because you are his home, you're his everything, Tyler and you have been since he was a teenager."

"Elena he misses you too," Tyler answered quietly watching her closely.

"Not as much as he misses you Tyler," her smile was soft but didn't meet her eyes.

Tyler didn't say anything. What could he say? Instead he just stared straight ahead, unmoving even as the elevator dinged in front of him. Matt noticed the vacancy in his best friends eyes, looked at Elena who nodded then took a step towards Tyler after the five of them entered the elevator pressing the button for the ground floor.

"Hey man," Matt said to the whole elevator but looking at Tyler, "how about we go for drinks or something, might do some good."

"Nah, thanks bro but I'm not really in the mood, I won't be much fun tonight."

"Well then how about we order pizza and watch the game on your sick flat screen?" Matt wasn't letting up and if Tyler didn't want to bitch out the world at the moment, he'd probably smile.

"Or we can order pizza and watch movies, rom-coms or bloody horror film?" Caroline suggested, finished looking at Tyler over her shoulder as she exited the halted elevator.

"Or we could watch the game," Matt snapped with a bit of a bite in his voice.

"Or not," Caroline said with an eerie false sweetness that Tyler was glad he wasn't on the other end of.

"Well I'm not watching some sappy, romantic chick flick when I could be watching as the Bulls open up a can of whoop ass of those damn Cavs. Kirk Hinrich is my man, starting point guard, he's been on the money lately, I mean his 3 point percentage is insane, and he's averaging 81 minutes a game!"

"I don't even know what that means," Caroline argued, crossing her arms and stomping through the lobby on her sky high heels with Matt right by her side, their bickering resounding off the marble walls, amplifying their quarrel embarrassingly.

"Exactly," Matt yelled, arms flailing dramatically. The rest of their tiff was lost in the hustle and bustle of the lobby as Elena, Tyler and Stefan watched with slight disinterest at their friend's predictability.

Tyler huffed out a breath before turning towards Elena and Stefan, "so I guess its pizza and whatever else at my place?"

"Sounds good to me," Elena smiled tucking her arm through Tyler's, taking Stefan's hand in her free one and walking from the building out into the busy Chicago street.

...

Tyler pulled his key out of his pocket, shifting the two pizzas boxes to his other hand. He smiled to himself at his friends attempt at cheering him up, which so far was working rather well. They had all the fixings for the perfect night in, Stefan had two more boxes of pizza, Matt had 2 cases of beer, Caroline was carrying a grocery bag full of several cartons of Ben & Jerry's Ice cream and Elena was wielding several rental movies ranging from the most romantic comedy Redbox had to Diehard, Matt's choice. He turned the key in the lock and kicked open the apartment door, chuckling when he heard Matt and Caroline starting up again with which movie they were going to watch first.

He set the boxes down on the kitchen counter as the others started setting up the living room for a Friday night pick me up. Tyler took off his suit jacket, draping it over the back of the couch, rolled up his shirt sleeves and slipped off his shoes, kicking them off to the side, listening intently as Elena spoke.

"So," she turned around so her attention was towards Tyler who was standing with his back to the rest of the apartment, "how about we-" she stopped with a gasp as her face broke out into a wide smile.

Everyone jumped at the sound watching her carefully. "What," Tyler asked, Stefan turned to where Elena was looking and soon he was smiling too. What the hell?

Tyler arched an eyebrow at the two, arching it further when he heard someone shift behind him. He spun around, shock painting his features. He was fairly sure he was seeing a ghost.

"Oh my god," he whispered frozen in place even though all he wanted to do was attack the beautiful man standing in front of him…wait standing in front of him, in Chicago, not Boston.

"Hi," Jeremy smiled shyly, standing there looking perfect. Blue plaid shirt, with a dark gray cardigan over it, dark jeans that hugged his body sinfully, and polka dot sock clad feet, showing he'd been home long enough to get comfortable.

It took Tyler less than 5 seconds to decide that yes Jeremy was indeed there in front of him and to take 3 hurried steps to close the distance between them, they'd had far too much distance these last few days. Jeremy met him halfway, wrapping his arms tightly around Tyler's neck as the older man picked him up in his arms and spun him around. Tyler set Jeremy's feet back on the floor after a few moments but refused to disentangle himself from the younger man, not after 5 days from hell.

Jeremy's arms stayed slung around Tyler's shoulders, right where he wanted them. Warm fingers trailed through Tyler's black hair, rubbed against his scalp softly, Tyler was practically purring at the feeling. Jeremy leaned his forehead against Tyler's, eyes closed, just enjoying the feeling of being near one another.

Tyler felt Jeremy take in a deep ragged breath, his eyes flew open when he heard it quiver, tremble almost like it was getting caught in Jeremy's throat. Tyler sprung into action at the sight of the deft tears sliding down Jeremy's slightly flushed cheeks.

He ran his thumbs over wet cheeks bones, ridding Jeremy's perfect face of his tears. In an attempt to silence the chocked sobs passing Jeremy's lips and heal the hurt caused from being a thousand miles apart, Tyler's lips met Jeremy's, soft at first but soon they were parting Jeremy's with an urgency that spoke volumes to the emotional strain they'd both been through.

Their tongues met desperately, not so much in a battle but more in a dance of passion and desire, fiery heat and endless need. Giving and taking equally rather than fighting for dominance. Jeremy jumped up, wrapping his legs around the others waist, who caught him with ease. The idea of what this could amount to excited Tyler but he pulled away from that glorious mouth. Jeremy whined but contented himself with attaching his mouth to Tyler's neck, causing the older man to stagger slightly as his knees threaten to give.

"Baby wait, there's, there's people…our friends are here."

Jeremy pulled away, looking down at Tyler with a bemused expression, shooting a glance over Tyler's shoulder then back at him this time looking more amused than perplexed.

"I don't see them," Jeremy hummed as he reacquainted himself with the weak spot behind Tyler's ear. "What," Tyler wondered breathlessly turning slightly, "oh."

The apartment stood empty. All evidence that their friends had come in with pizza and beer moments ago, completely gone, and so were they. Tyler had the brief thought regarding how the hell they managed to get out of the apartment and take everything with them without me noticing, then teeth are grazing down his stubble laden jaw giving him goose bumps, and oh, that's why.

"I wasn't…wasn't expecting you home, till, till Sunday," Tyler gasped as Jeremy worked his magic right beneath his ear lobe.

"Disappointed?" he wondered, mischief heavy in his tone.

"Hardly," Tyler smirked, nudging his nose at Jeremy, turning his head to capture his boyfriend's plump awaiting lips as he started stumbling towards the bedroom. "I just couldn't take being away from you anymore, sorry." Jeremy whispered into Tyler's mouth.

"Do I seem upset," Tyler asked seriously. Jeremy just shook his head, laughing lightly, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he takes Tyler's face in his hands, pulling him back up to him so the older man had to stretch slightly as he continued making his way to their room.

Tyler's hands hot on the backs of Jeremy's jean clad thighs while Jeremy's were trying their damnedest to rid Tyler of his shirt and tie without having to break the kiss.

Tyler breathed out hot into the kiss, lips parted slightly as he speaks, "You're never going anywhere for that long ever again," sealing his lips back over Jeremy's to kiss away the smug grin he can feel more than see.

"How about I just never leave," Jeremy offered softly, pulling back to stare down at Tyler's nearly black eyes. Tyler lurched forward to catch Jeremy's mouth again, tripping into the bedroom with his arms full of an eager boyfriend.

He kicked the door closed behind him and the rest of the world fell away—time to give Jeremy a proper welcome home.


End file.
